The present invention relates to an arrangement for releasably holding the aiming means on gun barrels.
It is known to provide holders of such devices on muzzles of gun barrels, for example to provide a sighting adjustment of a weapon relative to a launching rack. The aiming means remain on the gun barrel during shooting; however, they must be dismountable for corresponding repairs on the gun barrels.
The requirement of the shooting sturdiness in connection with the requirement of the releasability of the holders pose some problems especially in high-power gun barrels, such as main guns of battle tanks. It has been recognized that conventional holders which are screwed or clamped on by bandages are not sufficiently strong and change their position during shooting. Especially unsatisfactory are the holders with masses which are non-uniformly distributed over the barrel periphery.